Niff Week!
by ohthesimplethings
Summary: It's Niff week! Every day this week, I'll be posting a little something about our favorite boys. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Day 1: Kid Niff

**OMG, Glee is back _tomorrow_! :D**

**I'm so excited! Some of my friends and I are even having a Glee party!**

**Anyways, in celebration, I've decided to participate in Niff Week. (April 9th - 15th). **

**For those of you who are unaware of what's going on, you can get more information at .com. **

**I've never written Niff before, but I'm really starting to love them so we'll see how it goes! (:**

* * *

**Day 1: Kid!Niff (Anything pre-Dalton)**

**Summary: While visiting the zoo, Jeff makes a new friend.**

.

.

"Jeff, you can't just run ahead like that!" Julie Sterling quickly caught up to her son, grabbing his hand.

The eight-year-old Jeff rolled his eyes. "Mom, I wanna see the lions!"

She crouched down to his level, making sure Jeff was looking at her eyes. "Sweetie, I understand you're excited but the zoo is very busy and I don't want you to get lost, okay?"

Jeff nodded, slightly sticking out his lower lip. "Okay, okay. But can we _please _walk faster mommy?"

Mrs. Sterling smiled before standing up. Making sure she had a good grip on her son's hand, she grinned at him and proceeded to quickly make her way through the crowds, heading for the lion exhibit.

Once Jeff got in viewing distance of them he started jumping up and down. "Mom, mom! There they are! _Mom_!"

Julie laughed. "Yes Jeffy, go ahead." She released his hand and he immediately sprinted towards the animals. As she was catching up to him, another little boy ran past her and took the spot next to Jeff. Standing behind the two boys, she could hear their conversation.

"Lions are so cool!" Jeff yelled.

The other little boy nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, they're my favorite animal!"

"Me too!" Jeff turned towards him, grinning.

"I'm Jeff. What's your name?"

"Nick!" He grinned back at Jeff.

"You're pretty cool, Nick. Let's be friends!"

"Okay! You're pretty cool, too!"

Julie covered her mouth, hiding the grin that was taking over her face. The two boys continued to talk, until Julie became curious as to where Nick's guardian was.

"Nick! Nicholas, where are you?" Julie spun around and spotted the woman who was calling Nick's name. She had brown hair just like his, and you could tell by looking at both of them that they were related.

"Excuse me, mam?" Julie got the woman's attention. "Is this your son?" She pointed to Nick.

"Nicholas!" He spun around after hearing his name.

"Mom!"

"Nick, you know you're not supposed to run off like that!"

"I'm sorry mom, I just _really _wanted to see the lions! And look, I made a new friend! This is Jeff!"

The woman sighed, but smiled at her son. "Promise me you won't run off again?"

Nick nodded. "I promise."

She ruffled his hair. "Now who's your new friend?"

"This is Jeff!" Nick pointed to him.

Nick's mom smiled at him. "Hi Jeff!"

Jeff waved and smiled back. "Hi!"

The two boys turned back towards the lions and began talking to each other again. Nick's mother turned to Julie.

"Thank you so much. I'd thought for sure I'd lost him for a minute." She held out her hand. "I'm Melissa Duval."

Julie shook her hand, smiling. "Oh, you're welcome. I'm Julie Sterling."

"Our boys seem to have hit it off, huh?" Melissa said. She turned towards the two, who were now in the middle of a thumb war.

Julie nodded. "It looks like it. I don't mind letting them hang out for the rest of the day if you don't."

"I don't mind at all."

Julie looked at her son. "Jeff?"

He didn't stop the thumb war but answered, "Yeah mom?"

"How about we stay with Nick and his mom for the rest of the day? Would you like that?"

He looked at her, eyes wide and teeth showing with his smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"How about that, Nick?" Melissa asked him.

Nick's smile was just as big as Jeff's. "Yeah! Can we get ice cream too?"

Melissa laughed and turned to Julie. "I think we can get ice cream. What do you think, Julie?"

"Oh, I don't know. Jeff doesn't really like ice cream..."

"Hey! I love ice cream!" Jeff pouted.

The two women laughed, and Julie put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I was kidding, Jeffy."

Nick was suddenly tugging on Melissa's sleeve. "Mom, look! Look at the monkeys! Can we go see them now?"

"Go ahead you two, we'll be right behind you."

The two boys ran to the next exhibit, laughing the whole way. The adults could hear Jeff telling Nick about how great his monkey impression is.

Chuckling, Julie looked at Melissa. "I think they're gonna be great friends."

Melissa nodded, smiling. "I think they are."

.

.

**Okayyy, lame ending. And it was short.**

**But I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll have another chapter posted tomorrow for the second day of Niff Week! **

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Day 2: Firsts

**Alright, so I knew the link for tumblr wouldn't show up but for some reason I put it on the last chapter anyways. Duhhh.**

**It's on my profile now - go check it out. (:**

**I KNOW, I'M LATE. I have a reason. Yesterday I started this, then my mom _surprised _me with like, 20 family members coming over. I wasn't allowed on my computer, and I wasn't too happy.**

**I'm gonna _try _to catch up with day 3 tonight as well, but I don't think it'll happen. I'm sure I'll have the chapters for days 3 and 4 up tomorrow. **

**Thanks for being patient with me. (:**

**On with day 2!**

* * *

**Day 2: Firsts**

**I'm gonna try and be unique here. Don't judge me. **

**Summary: The first time the Warblers see Nick and Jeff kiss. It just so happens to also be the time they find out that they're dating.**

.

.

Summer vacation, Jeff absolutely loved.

He loved getting a break from all of Dalton's rules, because there was _so _many. He didn't have to constantly have the curfew time in mind, he could pig out as much as he wanted, and he could totally run around his house in his boxers if he wanted instead of sweating in that blazer.

But mostly, he loved how much time he got to spend with Nick.

It was hard at Dalton. They'd finally gotten together with only about one month of the school year left, and at that time _Klaine _was still pretty big and everyone seemed pretty concerned about Blaine since Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Plus everyone was too worried about finals and packing and _everything_, so Nick and Jeff easily agreed not to bother telling anyone for the time being.

Of course the Warblers still hang out over the break, but they still didn't bother making an announcement or something. It just didn't seem relevant. They were happy, and that's honestly all that mattered to them.

.

.

Nick couldn't have asked for a better Summer vacation.

As much as he loved Dalton, he _seriously _needed to get away for a bit. Really, you can only handle so much of that striped tie.

He hung out with most of the Warblers and some other guys; he loved spending time with his friends.

Mainly he spent time with Jeff.

No matter what they were doing they were always together. Both of their parents are fine with their relationship - at one point they even told them they were expecting it - so they could hang around each other's houses as much as they wanted. Plus their parents are great friends, so they got the chance to go on plenty of trips together.

It was really surprising to Nick that none of the Warblers ever figured out him and Jeff were dating. He suspected that Blaine might know something - but then he found out that Blaine would be attending McKinley for the new year and all of sudden he wasn't concerned with making sure everyone knew about their relationship.

All that really mattered to him anymore was Jeff.

.

.

The last two weeks of vacation, Nick's dad has to take a business trip to Florida, so the whole family goes with.

Nick tries to get his parents to just let him stay home. There's only two weeks of break left, and he just wants to spend it with Jeff, but they refuse since they're also supposed to visit family in Florida.

Jeff knows he tried, even telling his parents he needed the time to get ready more to go back to Dalton. But since returning student's dorm rooms typically don't change, they're free to come in and get it together any time during the last month of break. Nick and Jeff took care of their room at the beginning of the month.

The separation hurts, especially since they're relationship is still pretty new. It gets kind of worse when they learn they won't be able to see each other until the first day back at Dalton, but they reassure each other that time apart will only make them stronger.

.

.

The first week at Dalton is always a joke. They don't even start classes until the third day so students can have time to get settled in, so Nick is more than excited to just _get there _and finally see Jeff. He's a little cranky because he didn't get home until late last night, and he couldn't find where he put his uniform in the morning so he ended up skipping breakfast.

So when he finally pulls into Dalton's parking lot he just parks as quickly as he can and doesn't even bother getting any of his stuff out of his car yet. He makes sure he has his room key, then finally, _finally _he walks through the front doors of the school.

There are students and faculty absolutely everywhere, and Nick recognizes a lot of them. But he doesn't see Jeff anywhere at first glance, so he pulls out his phone and sends him a quick text.

_Are you at Dalton yet? _

_Yup, have been for about half an hour. I'm in our room._

_On my way up!_

He quickly heads for the second floor dorms, running past several Warblers who all shout his name at once. He gives a quick wave but doesn't look back, and he thinks he hears something about a meeting but ignores it.

When he finally reaches their room, he stops himself from slamming the door open and takes a second to smooth out his blazer and fix his hair. Then after finding his key, he unlocks the door and steps inside.

Looking around, he doesn't initially see Jeff. But then he hears faint humming coming from somewhere in the room. "Jeff?"

The humming stops and Jeff suddenly appears from one of the closets.

"Nick! You're here!" He throws his arms around Nick's neck, and Nick doesn't hesitate is wrapping his around Jeff's waist in return.

Nick chuckles then asks, "What were you doing in the closet?"

Jeff pulls back from him, a grin taking over his face. "Honestly, I was _gonna _scare you but then I got distracted and started humming which I'm assuming you heard..."

Nick grins back at him. "You're adorable."

"Well, what can I say?" He rubs the back of his head before continuing. "So how was Florida?"

Nick shrugs. "Florida was Florida. I missed you."

Jeff smiles at him. "I missed you too."

They don't say anything else, but Jeff takes a step closer to him and slowly brings his hand up to curl around the back of Nick's neck. Then _finally _after two weeks, he captures Nick's lips with his own.

The kiss starts out soft and slow, but it quickly turns hungry and desperate. Neither of them mind, because after all that time, they need each other.

Neither of them hears the knock on their door, or the knob turning. They don't even hear voices until they hear Wes's scream.

Nick whips around. "God, why are you shrieking like a little girl?"

Wes has his hand over his mouth, while the rest of the Warblers are grinning.

"You - you guys were just - "

"Kissing, yes. I was kissing my boyfriend." Jeff speaks up.

There's silence for a few seconds before David finally says, "Al_right_! It's about time!"

Nick and Jeff give each other confused glances, and Thad says, "Please, we all knew it was a matter of time... Wait, how long have you been dating?"

Nick grins. "Since the end of last year."

They all start yelling at once then, shouting out different comments.

"_That _long?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How did we not figure out?"

"Wes, you're supposed to be the smart one! You should have guessed it!"

"Well _excuse me _for not being on top of their personal lives!"

Nick shakes his head at them, and Jeff yells at them to quiet down. "Guys, it's not a big deal. We just didn't make a big deal of telling everyone."

David put a hand to his heart. "I'm _hurt_, Jeffy."

Jeff rolls his eyes. "You're _fine. _And what did I tell you about calling me Jeffy?"

"Okay, okay." Wes speaks up. "We'll leave you alone."

"Thank you!" Nick says.

"Oh, you only get a minute. We originally came up here to tell you there's a Warbler meeting." They started to file out of their room. "I expect you downstairs in five, so you can tell us all about this secret relationship of yours! Bye!"

Wes gave them a smirk, then slammed the door shut.

Nick looked at Jeff, a smirk of his own taking over his face. Jeff grinned back and shrugged.

"Well, they were gonna find out somehow!"

* * *

**Okay, _now _I'm gonna rant about last night's episode of Glee.**

**First of all, I'm all for an episode centered partially around Blaine, I just think the timing was off. A lot.**

**It just should have been centered more around Quinn. And honestly, not _one_** **broken bone? She didn't even have a scratch on her. **

**I loved the music, and I loved the idea of having Blaine's brother come. Again, it just wasn't the right time.**

**I still love the show though, always will. (:**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have two more chapters up tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Day 3: Duets

**Oh god, I'm so behind. I honestly don't think I'll be caught up until at least tomorrow. I have two more days to catch up on, ahhh.**

**I honestly don't have a good excuse, other than not being allowed near any type of technology because of visiting family members. Bulllll.**

**I WILL have days 4, 5, and 6 up FOR SURE by the end of tomorrow. No excuses.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Day 3: Duets**

**Summary: What was supposed to be a double date turns into Nick and Jeff singing a duet for all of New Directions. Rachel is convinced they're spies. Santana is particularly pleased. **

.

.

"How do we know that they're not spies?"

"For the last time Rachel, they're _not_ spies! They're just meeting Blaine and I here! And _no one_ asked you guys to tag along with us."

"Hey, coffee sounded good man!" Puck spoke up.

Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "This was sort of a date - "

"Well now it's a group date!" Rachel grinned. "And a chance for us to get to know a few of your friends..."

"You're not going to get any information out of them, Rach." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to talk about yourself a lot, okay?"

Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Kurt, you and I both know they would probably enjoy getting to know me quite a bit."

He shook his head while Blaine chuckled and Santana rolled her eyes. "Quiet, Berry. Meeting you should be enough." Mercedes snorted into her coffee.

With one more hair flip, Rachel became quiet and stomped over to Finn, sitting on his lap. All of New Directions had followed Kurt and Blaine to the Lima Bean, interested in meeting Warblers Nick and Jeff.

"It's great that you guys want to meet Nick and Jeff, but did it have to be right now?" Blaine asked.

They all nodded at once, then Brittany spoke up. "They're dolphins like you and Kurt, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes Brittany, they're dolphins."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Did you hear that, San? We get to be friends with more dolphins!"

Santana smiled at her, and turned her head when she heard the door bell jingle. Sure enough, two boys wearing Dalton uniforms walked in.

"Is that them?" Tina asked.

Blaine and Kurt turned around, eyes landing on the boys immediately. Blaine grinned and ran up to them, pulling them both into a hug.

"Guys, it's great to finally see you!" Kurt came over then, hugging the boys as well.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Jeff said, grinning at his friends.

"_Whoo!_" Santana yelled. "This is the first time I've seen these Warblers up close. Blaine, Kurt, you hesitated to tell me about their attractiveness."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, and the rest of New Directions grinned at them. Blaine shrugged and said, "It never came up?"

"Well, it should have." Quinn spoke up, sipping her coffee.

"So," Kurt started, trying to change the subject. "New Directions, you know this is Nick and Jeff." He pointed to both of them. "Nick and Jeff, this is New Directions." Kurt proceeded to point out each member and give their names.

Jeff gave a small wave and Nick said, "Hey."

He turned to Blaine. "You didn't tell us all of New Directions was coming."

Kurt shook his head. "They weren't originally..."

Rachel suddenly jumped up then, stomping over to Nick and Jeff. "However, we were interested in meeting you. Maybe you could... show us your vocal talents?"

"Rachel!"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"They didn't come here to put on a performance for you and the whole coffee shop!"

Jeff covered his mouth trying to hide a laugh, and Nick hid his face in Jeff's shoulder. Rachel pushed past Kurt and looked at Jeff and Nick.

"Would you mind?"

They looked at each other again. "You want us to sing for you?"

"Right now?"

She nodded. "I'm quite interested in hearing your voices."

Kurt grabbed her arm, silencing her. "I'm sorry guys, she just a little crazy and - "

"Why not?" Jeff asked. He looked at Nick, who nodded. "Any requests?"

Mercedes waved her hand in the air and smirked. "Anything you boys sing will be just fine."

Looking at each other for a moment, Nick whispered something to Jeff who nodded in return.

Nick started off, humming a familiar tune.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

Santana waved her hand in a fanning motion in front of her face as both boys sang the next part.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
_Come on sugar let me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby._

By now the rest of the coffee shop was watching the performance and started clapping with the beat of the song, cheering the boys on.

Taking the next line, Jeff's eyes landed on Nick's.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_  
_Come on honey let's spend the night together_  
_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_  
_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_  
_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_  
_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

They sang together again, eyes not leaving each other.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on honey tell me so  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know_

_His heart's beating like a drum  
'cause at last he's got this girl home  
Relax baby, now we are all alone_

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing_  
_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking_  
_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_  
_They got each other, neither one's complaining_  
_He says, "I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee"_  
_Never mind sugar, we can watch the early movie_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
_Come on sugar let me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on honey tell me so_  
_Sugar_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on sugar let me know_  
_If you really, really, really, really need me_  
_Just let me know_  
_Just reach out and touch me_

_If you really want me_  
_Just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me j-j-just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on sugar let me know_  
_If you, if you, if you really need me_  
_Just come on and tell me so_  
_Just reach out and tell me so._

The coffee shop patrons clapped and cheered for the boys. Even Rachel cheered, looking slightly entranced by their performance.

Santana was the first to comment. "Damn. Great song choice, just _great_."

Nick smiled. "Glad you guys liked it."

Blaine clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, since everyone agrees their duet was fantastic, can we get food now?"

.

.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I had fun writing Rachel and Santana. I hope you all liked it!**

**Reviews motivate me!**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	4. Day 4: Separation

**Here we goooo, day 4! **

**If you look up late in the dictionary, you'll probably see my name next to it.**

**I'm trying so hard to catch up!**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

* * *

**Day 4: Separation**

**I can't really think of a good summary. Just enjoyyy, lol.**

.

.

He can't see anything behind his tears, and he's thrashing against David trying to free himself from the tight hold he has on him.

There were gunshots. _Lots _of them, and suddenly everyone was being evacuated from Dalton. Nick had been in the cafeteria with the rest of the Warblers - except for Jeff.

He doesn't understand why he can't go back inside yet. Security quickly took care of the kid with the gun, but they're not allowed back into the building yet and Nick is quickly becoming more frantic.

"Nick, you have to calm down!" David yells at him. "Jeff is probably fine!"

But then medics suddenly rush past them with a stretcher, and Nick can't take it anymore. With one final tug he's free from David's grasp and is running towards Dalton.

He almost makes it, but then Wes suddenly has a hold on him and he's back to thrashing. "Nick, it's okay! Calm down!"

Thad is running towards them then, shouting Nick's name. "Nick man, _finally _I found you! Jeff is looking for you!"

Wes releases him then, and Nick manages to frantically say, "Where?"

Thad points, and Nick follows his arm to an ambulance where he can see a head of blonde sitting on a stretcher. He pushes past several guys and eventually he _finally _reaches Jeff.

"Jeff!"

Jeff looks up immediately, recognizing Nick's voice. "Nick!"

Nick almost throws his arms around him, but then he sees that Jeff is holding his now bandaged shoulder. He looks at him with worried eyes and asks, "Jeff, what happened? Are you okay?"

Jeff rubbed his shoulder but smiled at him. "I'm okay, I promise. I was in the commons, which is where some kid pulled a gun and started shooting. He wasn't really aiming for anyone I don't think - but everyone freaked out and ran and somewhere along the way my shoulder got sliced open."

Nick was still looking at him warily, scanning him to make sure he really was okay. Jeff sighed and lightly gripped Nick's blazer, pulling his towards him.

"Come on." Jeff started. "Sit down next to me."

Nick did as he was instructed and grabbed Jeff's hand. "I was scared when I couldn't find you."

Jeff nodded. "I was scared when I couldn't find _you_."

"I don't have a scratch on me, Jeff."

"And all I have is a cut up shoulder. I'm fine, it's okay Nick." Jeff grabbed Nick's tie this time, pulling him so their foreheads were touching. "Now will you just kiss me?"

Nick smiled and nodded, first brushing their noses together and then finally connecting their lips.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Jeff mumbled against Nick's mouth.

"S'okay. I'm sorry I scared you too." Nick placed a hand on the back of Jeff's neck, tugging him closer.

"Okay students, listen up!" The loud speaker suddenly came on and the boys broke apart. "Now, I know everyone is shaken up - but the student with the weapon has been contained and is no longer on Dalton grounds. The police have confirmed the school as safe. We will need to further question some of you, but for the time being _all _students are to go to their dorm rooms until further notice. Your dorm advisers will be around to take attendance."

Students started to file back into the school then, and Nick and Jeff got off the stretcher and headed towards the school themselves.

"I love you, Jeff."

"I love you too, Nick."


	5. Day 5: Mistakes

**I'm catching up, I swear I'm doing it. I'm _going _to have 5 and 6 done by the end of the night!**

**I usually write a little something at the end of my chapters, and for some reason I didn't for the last chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I've never written anything like that before, really.**

**Enjoy day 5! (:**

* * *

**Day 5: Mistakes**

**Summary: Jeff struggles a bit with his Chemistry homework, and Nick is there to help. **

.

.

"This is stupid! Why do we even have to take Chemistry anyways? When are we _ever _gonna use this stuff in real life?"

Nick looked up from his book and watched Jeff pace back and forth, Chemistry book in hand. He shrugged and said, "Well, it depends on what you wanna do in the future. A lot of jobs actually require some Chem knowledge."

"Yeah, well I'm going to make _sure _I don't pick a job that has anything to do with it." Suddenly Jeff dove onto Nick's bed, causing them both to bounce. "Nicky, will you _please _help me with my homework?"

Nick chuckled and set his book down. "Of course I'll help you. Lemme see what you've got done so far."

Jeff pulled his homework sheet out of his book and handed it to Nick. Scanning it, Nick saw that Jeff had a few mistakes but actually had the majority of the questions done correctly.

"Jeff, I don't know what you're freaking out about. Most of these are right."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, you just got a few questions on chemical bonds wrong."

Jeff rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I've been struggling with that. I think I was sleeping that day in class."

Smiling, Nick said, "I think I can explain it to you. A chemical bond is an attraction between atoms that allows the formation of chemical substances that contain two or more atoms."

Jeff nodded and Nick continued. "Well, you can think of you and me as atoms." Jeff grinned. "There's an attraction between us - and we form... Niff."

"So I can think of Niff as a chemical substance?"

"And it contains two atoms - you and me."

Jeff laughed. "It can contain more?"

Nick shook his head and smiled. "But it won't."

Jeff placed his hand on the back of Nick's neck and whispered into his ear. "Never."

"Think you understand it now?"

"Oh, I understand." Jeff gently pushed Nick so he was laying down, and he hovered over him. "I understand that there's chemistry between _us_."

He slowly and softly connected his lips to Nick's, then pulled back slightly to whisper again.

"That's _all _I need to understand."

.

.

**This is the shortest one so far, bleh.**

**I actually like the way this one turned out! Sorry if my Chem knowledge is off. I sorta dropped Chem this year, hehe.**

**Before I go - and I'm hoping you guys actually do read this lame stuff I always put at the end - I wanna let you guys know that I've really been enjoying writing Niff, and I want to continue to write them.**

**Soooo, I'm asking you guys for ideas, prompts, anything you might wanna see written into a story or one-shot. I love hearing your suggestions. (:**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! **

**Reviewww! (:**


	6. AN: Please read!

**Please read, this is sort of important!**

Unfortunately, I will not be participating in the last two days of Niff week. ):

I've been gone for the majority of the day, and I just got the chance to catch up and upload two pre-written chapters. Sadly, I haven't written chapters six or seven yet, and I honestly don't think I'll have time to.

I'm doing this quickly, because I have to pack an overnight bag to go watch my young cousins for the night. Apparently the adults think it's okay to take away my last two days of Spring break. Again, I'm not allowed to have any technology except my phone because they think I'll get distracted.

The kids are already in bed - guess I just get to sit in silence. Cool.

Anyways, I apologize. For those of you who are interested, the last two days were:

Day 6: Future

Day 7: Crossover!Niff

I'm back to school on Monday, which means back to not paying attention in class and writing whenever given the chance, so if I can, maybe I'll post these two chapters at a later date.

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through the first five days. I hope you all enjoyed reading what I _have _posted.

**Before I go:**

**At the end of the last chapter, I talked about wanting you guys to send me ideas, prompts, etc. Anything that I could turn into a story or one-shot for Niff.**

**That still stands, and I would still love for you all to do that. (:**

Again, thank you all so much for reading.

Bye! (:


End file.
